


Body Swap

by demiecho



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, God I love gundham, M/M, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Tanaka Gundham, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, POV Hinata Hajime, POV Third Person, They/Them Pronouns for Tanaka Gundham, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, chapter 4, wrong pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiecho/pseuds/demiecho
Summary: Aaaaa I hope this is good! please leave comments if you believe there is anything wrong, or if something is misspelled!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Body Swap

Hajime woke up with a sense of dread. Maybe it was the fact that he had just investigated two of his friends deaths, the bloody bodies burned into his eyelids. Or maybe it was the fact that he had just seen one of his classmates being executed for doing the murders.

No. This sense of dread was something else. Something... different. He fully opened his eyes, and noticed that this defintely was not his room. He looked around and noticed a hamster cage, and occult (things?) symbols dotted around the room.

Ah. He was in Gundham's room. Wait. How was he here? And why hadn't the Morning announ-

Bing Bong Ding Dong.

"Good morning students! Make sure to give it your all today on this tropical paradise! It is now 7am, and now many services and place have reopened!" Monokuma's disgustingly happy tune rang through the room, making Hajime fully aware of the situation.

Hajime sat up, and immediately noticed a familiar weight at his chest. He looked up into a mirror, noticing that this defintely was Gundham's body, and then down at his chest. He was now wearing a black hoodie, and some gray sweatpants.

Hajime stood up, looked in the mirror and looked at the tired figure he was now inhabiting. "Ah," Hajime said -Hajime's voice was fused with Gundham's now, making him have the perfect voice-.

Hajime looked around the room, and gathered up some of the males clothing items. Something was different about the shirt, it felt heavier then he expected it to. He hiked up Gundham's hoodie and-

Huh? What? Why?

Why were there breasts at his chest? This is Gundham's body right? He had noticed a fusion of their tones, so maybe their bodies had fused too? He'd have to ask Gundham later (that is if he ever finds him). Hajime placed his hand inside of Gundham's top and- There was a binder. Maybe this was Gundham's body then.

Hajime put on Gundham's binder, and then grabbed his top and his coat. He then pulled down his sweats and replaced them for Gundham's trousers. Hajime went into the bathroom, and noticed his makeup. "So that's how he gets his look," Hajime mused, grabbing the eyeliner and putting it on. Surprisingly, the scar was still there, and thus it seemed natural.

Hajime put on Gundham's scarf, and let the Deva's climb into it. They sensed he want Gundham, but they let him take them. He would give these little guys and the scarf back to Gundham.

Hajime arrived into the cafeteria, and noticed 2 groups. One group had a bickering Kazuichi(?) and Fuyuhiko(?) and the other was Sonia(?) and himself. Wait what?

Hajime strided over to Sonia and Hajime (what the fuck) and tapped himself on their shoulder. "A-ah! That's not really you though, is it Gundham?" S-sonia? asked him.

"Yeah, uh, who is in your body?" Hajime asked, looking down at the sobbing Sonia.

"He doesn't want me to say, but since you're in his body I guess it's fine. Yeah, it's Gundham." Sonia said. What? Gundham, crying? "He won't tell me why he's crying, and I just want to help,"

Hajime stood there, watching the sobbing figure (Gundham) be consoled by Sonia. "Hey, Gundham," His raspy (when did it get raspy?) voice called out. Gundham looked up at him, eyes wide and tears staining the rims. "You're coming with me." Hajime declared. "You too Sonia,"

Hajime grabbed Sonia and Gundham's hands, and pulled them round the back of the hotel. "I have a feeling I know why you're crying, Gundham." Hajime announced, looking at the still sobbing boy. Said boy looked up at him, eyes wide with realisation. It had just dawned in him that Sonia knew Hajime's secret. "Ah. I just realised something else,"

"So?" Sonia asked, her voice mingling with his own.

"You see, I'm sure you noticed this morning, Sonia. I'm not cisgendered." Hajime said, looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah I did. Why didn't you tell us?" Sonia asked, looking at Hajime with a tone of sadnedd in her eyes. Hajime just left out a little chuckle.

"I thought it would make you. guys think of me as well, less of a man." Hajime explained. He then looked over to Gundham who was just staring at the two of them with wide eyes.

"So, I'm thinking that there's a major reason Gundham is like this," Hajime announced. "I want to talk to him privately, so can you go away for just a moment?" Hajime asked, looking as Sonia.

"Of course," Sonia said, curiousity laced within her eyes and tone. She stepped back, and went to make. sure nobody interrupted them.

"Gundham. Are you trans?" Hajime asked the boy in front of him.

"I-it's more then that," Gundham croaked, his voice full of pain. "I-I'm non-binary,"

Realisation dawned on him. That's why he- sorry they had never introduced themselves as male. "Oh, well, thank you for telling me," Hajime said. "So, they/them right?" Hajime asked, and Gundham looked ready to reply when-

"Uh, guys? They're looking for us." Sonia called out.

"Oh. Tell them we'll be right there," Hajime said, and looked back at Gundham. "Gundham, do you want to tell Sonia?"

"Y-yeah. And to you're previous quiry yes, the Great Gundham Tanaka uses they/them!"

Hajime grabbed Gundham's hand, and led them over to Sonia. Gundham's face burned and Hajime led the way, not used to submitting to someone.

"Ah! Hey! What were you talking about?" Sonia asked the boy (and enby) in front of her.

"Gundham ha-" Hajime started as he was cut off by the elder.

"I-I'm non-binary!" They called out, looking Sonia in the eyes. Determination was being sent out from them, and when they noticed Sonia wasn't responding, they crumpled in on themselves.

"Thank you for trusting me Gundham," Sonia said, bring her hands up and locking them in theirs. "I promise you I'll try my hardest to use your correct pronouns. They/Them correct?"

Gundham weakly nodded, and the looked down at their chest.

"Ah," Sonia said, noticing why Gundham had been crying earlier. "That's a major problem, isn't it?" Gundham nodded. "I wish I could help. God, why do bodies have to make us so complicated? Why can't they just make us what we want to be." Sonia asked nobody.

"Well, we should go back to the hotel," Hajime said, and the other two agreed.

Hajime stood up, and slammed his hands on the table. "Everyone!" He shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the room. He wanted to make sure that the arguments would stop, at least so he could make arrangements.

"Gundham?" Fuyuhiko('s body) asked. "Unlike you to try and lead us."

Hajime ignored that comment, and spoke uo once more. "It appears that we have all had our bodies swapped. Everyone has been swapped with someone, expect for three of us. This three (Sonia, Gundham and myself) have been swapped in a sort of circle. This is a motive, and no doubt it's to make us say our bodily secrets. I say that we pair up with the one we swapped with, and under no circumstances we leave the others sights, except for going into the toilets." Hajime announced, and everyone seemed to nod in agreement. They all stood next to their partners. "Sit down and let's eat." Hajime said, walking round to Gundham and Sonia.

"Well said, Hajime!" Sonia said, sparkles in her eyes.

"Thanks, I hope that this isn't a motive, but it's hard to not see it that way." Hajime said.

"Hello~" Monokuma said, popping up out of nowhere. "It appears you have figured me all out." He said, a sad look on his face. "But oh well. It already appears some of you have had disgustingly gross heart to hearts. Puhuhuhuhuuu~ it seems that some of you are already submitting to despair!" Monokhma's voice raised at the end, and he then vanished.

"Oh no," 


End file.
